Water extracted from underground formations often includes suspended substances such as calcium carbonate and other minerals. Some of the suspended minerals are undesirable, as over a period of time they form scale in the internal wall of pipes and other vessels used to transport the water. Often, a build-up of scale can clog pipes and irrigation devices such as drip irrigation devices, thereby degrading their effectiveness.
Magnetic water conditioners have been used to treat water with a magnetic field to reduce scale build-up in pipes and vessels. Existing magnetic water conditioners generally comprise a plurality of multi-pole magnets, which are positioned concentrically encircling a water tank. The magnets generate a magnetic field inside the water tank through which the water flows. The magnetic field deforms the molecules of the suspended minerals, thus reducing scale build-up.
Existing magnetic water conditioners are typically difficult to implement. The magnets must be shaped and sized to concentrically encircle a water tank. Also, the magnets must generate adequate magnetic flux inside the tank to effectively treat the water. Also, the tank must be made of a material that minimally affects the magnetic field created by the magnets.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved magnetic water conditioner that provides a solution to the foregoing disadvantages.